


Today is Your Birthday

by ConstancePenman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Party!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of his first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper wasn't sure he would make it to thirteen. Now here he was, finally, finally, seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is Your Birthday

Dipper took a deep breath and, after briefly meeting Mabel's gaze, blew out the candles on his seventeenth birthday cake.

The room filled with cheers and whistles and weird little kazoo noises, everyone celebrating with them. Just as so many years ago, they were standing on the Mystery Shack's porch, looking out at the crowd of friends on the last day of summer. He spotted Pacifica grinning at Mabel, her newly declared girlfriend, Robbie with his arm loose over Tambry's shoulders, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland inseparable as always, Soos blowing as hard as he could into a party horn with Melody laughing beside him, Grenda cheering with all her might, Candy blowing on a noise maker of her own invention, and Wendy, smiling in her relaxed way over a red plastic cup.

He had never felt so loved.

.

"So where are you thinkin' of going to college?" Wendy asked a bit later, making conversation as if he hadn't nearly had a panic attack earlier in the summer over where he wanted to go.

"Oh, I found this great film school--and get this, it's in Oregon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't be too far away from Piedmont, and it would be, like, a half-day drive to Gravity Falls."

"Sounds perfect. Too bad I won't be here for you to visit."

Wendy had gotten into the college of her dreams in Portland, consequently leaving behind Gravity Falls the majority of her time.

"You're here for breaks and stuff though, right? I could still see you. Besides, it's not like it's a done deal or anything."

"But it's where you want to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

She smirked.

"Then you'll be there, man."

He would have liked to think that he didn't blushed, but that was unfortunately untrue. Even though he had gotten over Wendy (totally and completely, especially after that incident at the lake the summer of his fifteenth birthday), she still had a way of bringing out the pre-pubescent boy in him.

"Thanks, Wendy."

"HEY BRO!"

Dipper turned to look at Mabel where she was shouting from the porch.

"Come on! We finally got the karaoke machine running!"

Dipper looked to Wendy who gave him the nod of approval. He ran towards his twin who was similarly yelling to their Grunkle.

"Stannn, come on! It could be our Love Patrol Alpha reunion gig!"

The old man laughed before punching his own twin in the shoulder for laughing too.

"Later, sweetie! The first song should just be you two."

"Nice maneuver there, Stanley," Ford murmured, hardly loud enough for Dipper to hear.

"Eh. It's in my blood."

Dipper stood next to Mabel, who had already picked the song. As the first few notes played, he immediately recognized it.

"Mabel, I'm definitely not singing this."

"Yes, you definitely are!" She handed him the microphone.

As the lyrics slowly rolled onto the screen, Dipper decided that these people had seen him at his worst. They could handle a little BABBA. 

_"Disco girl,"_ he sang, not a bit more in tune than when he was twelve. 

_"Coming through,"_ Mabel answered, leaning in too close to the mic. 

_ "That girl is you! Ooh ooh! Ooh ooh!" _

As the instruments came back in, Mabel suddenly went wide eyed. 

"Oh my god, Dipper." 

"What? What is it?" he asked, immediately assuming something terrible had just happened.

"We are the disco girl." 

"...What?"

"We're seventeen, Dipper! The disco girl really IS us!" 

"Seriously?" 

The lyrics came back up, and they went back to singing, but that revelation stuck with Dipper. He was seventeen. He was as old as the disco girl! He'd honestly thought that the day would never come, but...

_ "Disco girl!" _

_ "Coming through!" _

_ "That girl is you! Ooh ooh! Ooh ooh!" _

Here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bjork's "Birthday." It's a weird song. Weird good. Give it a listen.
> 
> Happy birthday, Mabel and Dipper!


End file.
